


Rumors

by avenginginsanity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin has a crisis, Anakin is a crisis, Discussions of 'attachment', Discussions of dating, F/M, M/M, Obi-wan has dated multiple people, Prompt Fill, This is nothing new, attachment does not equal love, bisexual Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenginginsanity/pseuds/avenginginsanity
Summary: When Palpatine told Anakin that there were rumors about Obi-Wan and a Senator, Anakin ran back and immediately confronted Obi-Wan, assuming he was messing around with Padmé. The rumors were true; however, Padmé wasn't the Senator Obi-Wan was sleeping with. Much confusion ensues.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by my friend and a conversation about two scenes in the movie and novelization.
> 
> In the movie:  
> Palpatine: There are rumors in the Senate about Master Kenobi. Many believe he is not fit for this assignment.  
> Anakin: Not fit? Why would anyone think that?  
> Palpatine: They say his mind has become fogged by the influence of a certain female Senator.  
> Anakin: That's ridiculous. Who?!?  
> Palpatine: No one knows who she is... only that she is a Senator.  
> Anakin: That's impossible. I would know.  
> Palpatine: Sometimes the closest are the ones who cannot see.
> 
> In the book:  
> “It seems that Master Kenobi has been in contact with a certain Senator who is known to be among the leaders of this cabal. Apparently, in very close contact. The rumor is that he was seen leaving this Senator's residence this very morning, at an... unseemly hour."  
> "Who?" Anakin opened his eyes and sat forward. "Who is this Senator? Let's go question him."  
> "I'm sorry Anakin. But the Senator in question is, in fact, a her. A woman you know quite well, in fact."
> 
> What if there was a Senator, and that Senator was Bail Organa?

Anakin stared out the window of Palpatine’s office, bored. Well, bored until Palpatine suddenly changed the topic.

“There are rumors in the Senate about your Master,” Palpatine said.

“Oh?” Anakin asked, still somewhat daydreaming about Padmé.

“It seems that Master Kenobi had been in contact with a… certain Senator. Close contact. The rumor is that he was seen leaving a Senator’s residence this morning at an unseemly hour.”

“What?” Anakin said, shocked out of his prior thoughts, “Who?”

“No one knows who they are, only that they are a Senator.”

“That’s impossible, I would know,” Anakin muttered. “That can’t be-” Anakin stood abruptly. He needed to leave, to ask Obi-wan. “I’m going- to- I need to-”

“That’s fine, Anakin. I’m only sorry to be the one to bear this news to you. Such a horrible _affair_ ,” Palpatine said gently, gesturing out the door.

“Right. Okay. Thank you.” Anakin rushed out of the room, shocked.

Obi-wan was spending time with someone in the Senate. Late at night. He was spending time with someone late at night and into the morning. Obi-wan was probably having sex with someone- Palpatine was sorry about it- was it Padmé? It can’t have been Padmé, Padmé would never, Obi-wan wouldn’t, either? But an affair? Palpatine had said ‘affair,’ hadn’t he. Was Obi-wan having an affair?

Anakin panicked the entire way to the temple and, once he reached their rooms, immediately yelled out. “Obi-wan!”

“Anakin?” Obi-wan asked, “Why are you yell-”

“I can’t believe you!” Anakin cried out, thumping his hands against Obi-wan’s chest. “How could you!”

“Anakin, what-”

“I trusted you!” Anakin continued, cutting him off, “And you go sneaking around behind my back, spending time in the Senate with- with- and you- I trusted you and-”

Obi-wan raised his arms slowly, grabbing Anakin’s hands, trying to get his former padawan to quiet down. “Anakin, dear, what’s the problem?”

“An _affair_ , Obi-wan?!” Anakin finally yelled, before sinking to the floor in tears. “How-” he choked on the word, unable to continue.

“Woah, Anakin, it’s fine. Breha knows. The three of us are completely aware of everything going on,” Obi-wan said, kneeling before Anakin, who was crying on the ground. “There’s no affair behind someone's back, I promise.”

Anakin stopped crying into his hands. “Wait. Breha?”

Obi-wan pulled Anakin onto his lap, “Yes, Anakin. Bail, Breha, and I are all together. There’s no affair going on. It's alright.”

“Bail?”

Obi-wan looked at Anakin confused. “Is that not what this is about? I honestly didn’t think my relationship with Bail and Breha would cause you this much concern.”

Anakin sniffled, “You’re in a relationship with Bail and Breha?! Organa?!”

Obi-wan shrugged. “Yes?” He shifted Anakin so he was facing his former padawan face-to-face. “Is that not what you were concerned about? Only, you came in screaming about an affair, so-”

“I thought-” Anakin drew in a breath, “I thought it might have been Padmé.”

Obi-wan looked at Anakin in shock, “Padmé? What?”

“Palpatine told me there were rumors of you spending a lot of time with a Senator and, and he implied it was Padmé,” Anakin fumbled his words, confused.

Obi-wan glared at him, “Palpatine told you a rumor about me and Padmé.” Obi-wan said flatly, “And you immediately believed him.” Obi-wan shoved Anakin off his lap. “I can’t believe you’d think that about me, Anakin, even for a second. That I'd go behind your back like that.”

“Why not?” Anakin shot back, “Apparently you're in a hidden relationship, anyway!”

Obi-wan blinked. “It really wasn’t that hidden. I thought you knew?”

“Why would you think I knew about some relationship with kriffing Senator Organa?” Anakin said angrily, “Isn’t that against the rules, anyway?”

“Well,” Obi-wan said, a bit confused, “I was just doing with Bail and Breha what you do with Padmé.” He stood up, gesturing at nothing, “I assumed we were just giving each other plausible deniability!”

Anakin’s anger turned into pure confusion. “Plausible- what?”

“Well, when you never told me outright about you and Padmé I thought that you were giving me plausible deniability because I’m on the council. So I never said anything. Not that I would have told the council anyway, but I thought it was kind of you to avoid actually saying anything about your relationship. So when Bail and I got back together, and with Breha, I just followed your lead. I was sure you knew I was going out on dates with Bail, at least.”

“You mean you knew about me and Padmé?” Anakin said.

Obi-wan stared at Anakin before saying, slowly, “Anakin, everyone knows about you and Padmé.”

“What!?” Anakin started panicking again, shooting upright.

“Woah, padawan, calm down,” Obi-wan said, holding a hand out to catch Anakin as he stumbled. “I just meant those close to us. Though Mace might know, based on a comment he made the other day.”

“No.” Anakin said, “I’d get kicked out if Mace knew-”

Obi-wan shook his head, “Anakin-”

“-or maybe he’d just kill me, except-”

“Anakin.”

“-he wouldn’t do that, but he would kick me out and I’d have to leave-”

“Anakin.”

“-and if I leave you’d probably die on the field without me-”

“What? Anakin-”

“-and Rex would have to lead the 501st or- or- some other horrible general like Krell would come and they’d all get killed and-”

“Anakin, no one is getting kicked out of the Order,” Obi-wan said firmly, shaking Anakin a little as he said it.

“But-”

“The Jedi Order does not usually kick people out for having relationships, Anakin.” Obi-wan looked him in the eyes, “Otherwise I’d have been kicked out long ago. Qui-gon would have been kicked out. Mace, himself, even.”

“What.”

“Jedi who have relationships outside the Order tend to leave of their own violation, they don’t just get kicked out, Anakin. They leave because they decide to have a family instead of act as a Knight. It’s not loving someone that gets you kicked out, Anakin, it’s when your love for someone overrides your love for everyone. If you put the needs of one over the needs of the galaxy, that’s when the Order worries about attachment issues. Relationships outside the Order often cause more concern than those from within, but, especially in wartime, no one is making a fuss about it.”

“Oh.” That made… that made a lot of sense, actually, “The Chancellor said-”

“The Chancellor is not a Jedi, Anakin, he does not know our ways, and nor should he have any say on our way of life. Anakin, why would you take his word over everything we,” Obi-wan paused, “over everything I have taught you.”

“I guess that was dumb,” Anakin muttered. “You’re in a relationship?”

Obi-wan sighed, “Yes, dear, I am.” He led the Anakin into the living area, seating them both on the couch.

“Oh,” Anakin cocked his head, “Master Jinn was, too?”

Obi-wan winced, then looked away, “Master Jinn was in love with another Jedi named Tahl. She was Bant’s master, a librarian, and a brilliant Jedi. Qui-gon,” Obi-wan paused, “he loved her a lot. I think he almost fell after her death.”

“Oh,” Anakin said again. “And- and you?”

“I think you knew about,” Obi-wan paused to breathe deeply, before continuing, “Satine.”

“Yeah,” Anakin said guiltily, studying his hands, “I kinda knew.”

“I would have left the Order for her,” Obi-wan admitted.

“Really?” Anakin asked, looking up.

“Yes. But she never asked it of me,” Obi-wan sighed, “I don’t know if we would have worked out.”

“You seemed to argue a lot,” Anakin said gently.

Obi-wan laughed wetly, “Well, that’s true of most of my partners, I guess. Quinn and I certainly fought a fair amount.”

“Vos?!” Anakin said, shocked, “you were in a relationship with Vos?!”

Obi-wan laughed, this time more brightly, “We dated throughout much of your training, Anakin,” he shook his head, “I’m not sure how you missed that.”

“Wow.”

“I also dated Siri for a while, though that was when you were younger. We had a thing during our padawan years. Qui-gon thought it was hilarious.”

“Siri Tachi? I guess I can see that. But now you’re with Bail. That- that seems the most surprising.”

“Well, less ‘relationship’ and more ‘friends with benefits,’ really.” Obi-wan blushed a little.

“And Queen Organa is okay with this?” Anakin asked.

“Mhmm,” Obi-wan responded, standing up, “Bail and Breha have an open relationship. As long as they discuss beforehand, they both take lovers. I had a fling with Bail back when we were teenagers, he approached me again.” Obi-wan shot a look at Anakin, then added casually, “I even joined them both last time Breha was on Coruscant.”

“You-” Obi-wan nodded, Anakin continued, “both of them?” Obi-wan smirked as Anakin gaped at him, “together?!”

Obi-wan laughed, “Yes, together,” he stretched in place, standing. “I meant to visit Bail tonight, actually.”

“You can do that?” Anakin asked quietly, “Have three people in a relationship, I mean?”

“Oh, of course, polyamory is a thing,” Obi-wan answered, “But the three of us really aren’t in a romantic relationship. Though I care about both of them dearly, I do not love Breha that way, and Bail and I are more like very close friends than lovers.”

“Huh,” Anakin muttered.

Obi-wan walked over to the door, grabbing a robe off the rack. “Is your crisis over with, now?”

Anakin looked up, eyes far away. “I think I’m going to have a discussion with Padmé tonight.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m headed out, Anakin.” He slung the robe around himself. “Be careful, dear-one. Have a goodnight. Tell Padmé I said ‘hello;’ it’s been a while since I saw her.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Anakin responded, deep in thought, “See you later, Obi-wan.”

**Author's Note:**

> (And then Anakin goes to Padmé all "holy fuck Obi-wan dates and has sex????" and "you can have three people in a relationship????" and Padmé, bless her soul, goes, "yes, Anakin. are you gonna ask Obi-wan to date us now?" The end.)
> 
> Edit: I finally proofread this over quarantine. Don't write tipsy and post, my friends. Minor changes only, no matter how much some of this hurt my soul. It's fine. It's crackfic. Lmao.


End file.
